bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SiliconOxygen/Before and After the Beekpeepers
This is a story attempting to tell the story of before and after the beekeepers came. (Of course, this probably isn't true. But who knows?) Before before before the beekeepers came Usually, these kindof stories start with before the beekeepers came, when the red and blue bees were rivals. This story starts a little lot earlier. A long time ago, there were no such thing as the Bee Swarm mountain. It was called the plant mountain. It was filled with flowers, colourful grass (Onett sure did a good job of colouring the grass), and giant plants. On the top lived Polar bear. He postioned all his ingredients (plants) in seperate 'fields'. So did the rest of the bears. Apart from Panda bear, who was bonking the giant bugs, which were just as oversized as the plants. Basically, the bears ruled the mountain. One day, Polar bear wanted some dessert (honey). He made a plan with the other bears. Science bear made a bee-attracting spray. Panda bear sprayed it on the mountain (since he was the only onebrave enough to fight all the mobs). Black bear (aka honey connisouer) gave advise about the spray. That's right. BEES. This is when the bees came. Brown bear wasn't sure what to do. He was walking around and stumbled into the King Beetle Lair. The king beetle was suprised - it had never been disturbed. King beetle surrendered his 328013093294739749829707391707284610267475123679765454299735476274761 royal jellies. (Brown bear was a bit embarassed. That's why he doesn't tell you where he got all his royal jellies.) Soon, the plant mountain was the Bee Swarm Mountain. However, it would soon be the Bee War Mountain. Before before the beekeepers Unless you never look at anything in real life, you would realize real life doesn't have rectangular bees that make tokens in red and blue. So whatever happened to bee swarm? One day, Science bear was working on a time machine. He decided to make a tiny one first and test it with a rock. The bees were curious and flew into the time machine, one by one. They could just fit in. Even though it squished them into rectangles. They ended up in 2018 November. They knocked over a few bottles of 'red extract and blue extract'. It coloured some of them red and blue. They went into the time machine again. They found a treat token and ate parts of it. Puppy bee (from a future update) told them he made those. The bees decided to take a 182309 hour long session with puppy bee to learn how to make those round things. When they went back to the 'present', they had totally changed. Science bear looked at them. They went back to the hive. Science bear followed. By the time he caught up, all he found was a bunch of eggs. He sorted them into- you guessed it- basic, silver, gold, diamond eggs. There were no event bees back then. After a few weeks, the bees started misbehaving. Panda bear suspected it was the ants (who kept stealing their stuff) so he cornered them in the 20 bee gate and shut the gate by putting a wall in front of it. But it didn't help. The thing is, Riley and Bucko had took enourmous amounts of the extract. They decided to open red and blue colonies and each claimed a few fields. No arguments. Then they turned to the pineapple patch. They had a debate on who would get it. And a debate turned into an argument. Then a fight. Then the Red V Blue war. Just before the beekeepers: The Red V Blue war Science Bear was very upset at the "entropy (note the scientific language used by science bear) near his habitat (aka near the pineapple)". It was chaos. Black bear was scared. Brown bear wondered if he could somehow use his 328013093294739749829707391707284610267475123679765454299735476274761 royal jellies. Panda bear bonked the ants even smaller. Polar bear tried to cook a treat to settle the bees. The red and blue bees were constantly taking over each others' fields by splashing extract. The blue bees also tried splashing water. The red bees also claimed fields by setting them on fire. No wonder Black bear claims red pollen is spicy. No wonder he has quests called "Blue mushrooms" and "Pink pineapples". The 'not-red-nor-blue' bees just watched. Apart from scared baby bee who was hiding behind the hives. The bears tried to come upp with solutions. Science bear invented science enchancements so the bees will go back to making honey. Black bear wrote the 'Quest of Legends'. Brown bear made the royal jellies change bee types. Panda bear gave the bee 'mob stingers'. Polar bear made treats. Unfortunally, the werewolf stole it. The blue bees took over the Pineapple field. It became infected with blue mobs. The red bees were not happy. The splashed more red extract on the field. The 'not-red-nor-blue' bees had an idea. They claimed the field and sent baby bee to colour in the field. The war ended. No-one wanted to hurt a cute little baby bee. WINNER OF THE RED V BLUE WAR: The bees who weren't involved in the war. The first beekeeper (Onett) The Roblox Research Centre was seriously out of date with the Bee Swarm Mountain. They still called it the Bee War Mountain. They needed a volunteer to go on an expedition there. They put up a poster: Volunteer to be a volunteer! Lots of exploration! Large amounts of tix! Ever since tix was out of circulation, people started making 'tickets', or fake tix. It has became very expensive. One person (Onett) volunteered. He had no idea that he had to go to the 'Bee war mountain'. Until his first work day. He was handed a task book. "Make 1000000 honey. Reward: 5 tix. Get 100 battle points. Reward: 5 tix. Collect..." (Anyone who knows about badges will be rather familiar with this list.) Then a suitcase (items menu). A notebook (quest menu). A bee handbook (Bees menu). Onett decided to claim a hive before he ventured on. He found an egg in his suitcase. He hatched a basic bee. He went past what is now the 5 bee gate and met the spider, who was not being very welcoming. Panda bear decided to construct the gates to keep people safe. Noob bear, Pro bear and Top bear decided to open shops. Then Top bear went on holiday. Soon, he got very addicted to the mountain. He was very happy. Because the war had ended, that is. He decided that would make a great game. He got out his computer. Of course, he had to add bear bee. To acheive his dream. (His dream would come true after a few months.) He did not add tickets yet. It was useless then. Meanwhile in a parallel universe In a parallel universe, there was a valley called Swarm of Bees valley. There was a big war between the Green and Yellow bees. The 'other' bees watched. Commander bee, who was on the 'others' (because of the yellow helmet) was tired of the wall. Where Science bear is in our mountain, there was Wormhole bear in their valley. Commander bee went into Wormhole bear's wormhole, and... be continued int he next chapter which I will write later The chapter I said I would write later: The April updates Commander bee landed in the middle of the mountain top field. "This mountain is lacking critical hits, accesories, and that stuff. But it has more shops, plants, etc." Commander bee went back and told everyone about the new mountain. A few bees (looker, music, photon) went in the wormhole. They saw the mountain and decided to settle there. But just to be safe, they tossed a few hats (helmet, propellor hat, beekeepers mask) through first too see if the wormhole was safe. They also tossed some hive slots and guards. NPT (Noob bear, Pro bear, Top bear) found them and sold them. Top bear had just came back. He stayed for a few milliseconds and went on holiday again. Riley bee and Bucko bee took all the red/blue guards and stuffed them in their headquarters. Science bear was just finishing up his newest inventions: the instant converter and the field booster. Of course, Riley bee and Bucko bee hauled the red/blue boosters to their hqs as soon as they were finished. Science bear sent the final one to Top bear. Onett was amazed. New updates came out. Meanwhile, Sun bear was pulling in to the 'spare area'. He decided to stay for a week or two.He was fascinated by the ability tokens. May Sun bear was so happy he decided to stay for 3 more days. He realized you could hardly tell the difference between your and other people's tokens. He made other peoples tokens transperent. Onett still wanted more robux. New gamepasses. Brown bear again stumbled into the King beetle lair. King beetle surrendered 8128327074087432749223740274971 tickets. He decided to give those out to people as well. He was not exactly poor. He also threw some around. More chance of tickets. Pro and Top bear started selling belt bags. Back in our parellel universe, Tabby bee noticed the wormhole. She was examing it, then... bee's kittens have just arrived. They may not be good at anything now, but... Tabby love! The annoucement was not exactly clear. Here's what it should have said: bee's kittens have just fell in a wormhole. They may not be good at anything now, but... Tabby love tokens that take an awfully long time to stack and is a total waste of time when you get 1000! Gummy bear arrived. Goo. Goo. Goo. Goo. Goo. Now, why did he arrive? Because it was one of the only places with big patches of pollen. That's why he says: "A lot of the universe is left un-goo-ified." June Back in the parallel universe Once upon a time there was a superhero bee duo. (I now expect you to know what is about to happen.) They were capable of changing colo(u)r and name. (Hint, hint.) They settled the Yellow & Green war (as Lime bee & Lemon bee). Now you figure the rest of the story. (Most readers will now have figured out they went to BSS as Crimson & Cobalt and the parallel universe gave them some tools. Oops! Did I just continue the story?) JULY (the big update) Welcome to the very parallel universe. (Sensitive maths-y readers will now be chasing me claiming things cannot be 'very parallel'. Yikes.) It had a mountain called 'Mob swarm mountain". It contained bees (the player) with hives of mobs with quest-giving beekeepers and evil dancing bears (hmm!). One of the bears was 'Tunnel bear' (aka evil Science bear.) He built a wormhole to Bss and landed next to the instant converter. He decided to 'study it' by digging a big hole down the chute to find the mechanics. He ended up digging a tunnel. He saw a lever as he was digging marked "Do not pull". He pulled it. The lever celebrated by spraying tunnel bear with ashes and crude oil and making him all black. Tunnel bear was angry and let out his curses: "###### ##### # #### ######!" Well, it was Robloxland. Onett decided to see what was going on. He went into the tunnel. Tunnel bear shouted "Get out of here you ### invader!" but you couldn't quite hear him as his mouth was covered with black stuff. His bees, however, did hear and started attacking tunnel bear. When he was defeated, he claimed the tunnel and put a big portrait of his basic bee on the tunnel. There was only one problem. How was he supposed to get out? Riley bee offered to build a red teleporter for him. Bucko bee did the same except replacing 'red' with 'blue'. There was a slight argument and the resulting teleporter teleported him halfway between the red and blue HQs. Category:Blog posts